1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source circuit (e.g., power supply circuit) that generates a predetermined voltage and current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-27241 discloses a buck converter circuit having a configuration for reducing current ripple due to a switching. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86958 discloses a switching power source having an input filter circuit.
In the related art, it is desired that normal-mode noise be reduced.